tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tunnel Bore
Digging out a long tunnel for any reason is laboreous and a little boring. That's why there is a Tunnel Bore! This marvelous machine lets you sit back and relax (sort of) while it does all the work for you. It works with any kind of fuel that burns in a normal furnace, uses a Bore Head to drill out the blocks, lays Rails to travel on and even fills gaps with gravel. (Maximum of 10 blocks deep.) In order to place a tunnel bore, tracks must have already been places on the floor where the tunnel bore will sit. From there you must fill the Tunnel Bore with Coal or any other fuel, Tracks, and Gravel. The Tunnel Bore drills through anything except lava and water. When it encouters water, the machine will stop and its rails may be washed away. You must manually close the water leak and the machine will return to its work. The machine will stop when it detects heat nearby; this is a precaution which prevents your machine from being destroyed. Keep that in mind when you explore the reason why the machine isn't going any further! It's block ID is 7310. Bore Heads There are a three types of Bore Heads to choose from. The Iron Bore Head bores 1500 blocks before breaking, enough for a tunnel more than 160 tiles long. This bore head cannot mine Obsidian. The Steel Bore Head bores 3000 blocks before breaking, enough for a tunnel more than 320 tiles long. This bore head cannot mine Obsidian but it is 20% faster than the Iron Bore Head. The Diamond Bore Head bores 6000 blocks before breaking, enough for a tunnel more than 700 tiles long. This bore head can mine Obsidian and it's 40% faster than the Iron Bore Head. Also, a full supply of rail will run out before this Bore Head breaks. WARNING! Bore Heads WILL hurt you if they come in contact with you. Be cautious when standing around the front of an active Tunnel Bore. (This makes a great trap!) (only does 1 heart damage) Linking Carts Using the Crowbar you may link carts to the rear of the Tunnel Bore. If you don't, mined items will be sprayed out behind the Tunnel Bore and will be wasted. Use a Chest Cart to collect those items and maybe catch a bit of profit while you're at it. Also, the Tunnel Bore can use items in the Chest cart. These items will be transferred to the Tunnel Bore itself like fuel Coal and Gravel. If you want to dig out a large tunnel you may notice that the machine will not work if you're not in the same chunk as the machine itself. This can be solved using an Anchor Cart, which will allow the Bore to keep operating even when the player is not in the same chunk. Recipe Iron Bore Head Steel Bore Head Diamond Bore Head Tekkit 3.0.4 problem There is a tiny problem in the current installment of Tekkit 3.0.4 server. Blocks like Ruby and Uranium will not get mined and it will even stop the machine from working if it runs in to one. The machine will continue when the whole of the vain is removed. To fix this you have to edit the railcraft.cfg file located in the config folder of your server directory. Search for the following line: tweaks.minecarts.bore.mineableBlocks={} And replace it with the following which will add the extra blocks: tweaks.minecarts.bore.mineableBlocks={140, 140:1, 140:2, 140:3, 140:4, 140:5, 140:6, 140:7, 247, 142, 142:1, 142:2, 142:3, 142:4} Category:RailCraft Category:Other Mods Category:More Mods